


Everything.

by SoSpectacular



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, zombie!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoSpectacular/pseuds/SoSpectacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike's lost arm is simply the newest addition to Harvey's long list of problems in a world lost to the dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://fionafuartwork.tumblr.com/post/119374947294/part-1) beautiful piece of work by Fiona Fu.

          Mike’s fever has gone down, and he’s stopped twitching, so Harvey’s marking both of those as a win. Margot’s sitting opposite him, draped herself spread-legged over a chair. She’s resting her head on her arms, which are folded up on the back of the school chair. She’s got her eyes closed, but Harvey’s not convinced she’s asleep. The first watch of the newcomers would be unlikely to rest on the job. Her face hasn’t drooped like faces do when people sleep - like Mike’s has. There’s a little crease between her eyebrows, the pistol held loosely in her hand rattled as she tapped a finger against it. Harvey didn’t suppose that guns were supposed to rattle, but in the same merit, it didn’t seem to matter too much at that point. The gun, and the hand that held it, had saved them.  
          “Hey,” Harvey’s voice barely makes it to his tongue. It’s hesitant, barely above a whisper. They’ve drugged Mike up pretty heavily, just so he could sleep out the most part of the pain, but Harvey doesn’t want to risk waking him. Margot’s unfurled, and glances at Mike as her eyes trail up to Harvey, “You’re Margot, right?” Margot’s jaw tightens. Harvey can see it, even from all the way over here. She probably expects Harvey to make a fuss. Put up a fight about something. Harvey doesn’t think he’ll ever fight anything ever again; not until Mike’s out of the woods, at least. “Heard your leader divvying out shifts to watch us - picked up your name then. How many of you are there?”  
          A snort rocks Margot’s stout body, “What?” She sounds far away from home - East London, maybe. She doesn’t belong here. Nobody does. “You sizing us up for a takeover? Wanna suck up all our supplies then leave use high and dry? I don’t think so, mate. Keep dreaming.”  
          “Do I really look like I’m going to make a move against your group? I know there’s at least five people in the next room, at least.”  
          “It could be a front,” Margot shrugged, “You could be softening us up. Might tell us a touching story about how youse have survived this long, the sacrifices you’ve made for each other. S’not gonna fly, mate. I mean, it ain’t gonna stick. Once he’s better,” Margot waved her gun at Mike’s head resting on Harvey’s lap, and for a second, Harvey imagined the gun misfiring, “Youse is out. So don’t get comfortable.”  
          Harvey’s eyebrow quirked, “Far from it, here,” He murmured, a hand moving to push Mike’s hair back from his face. Since the world went to absolute shit, Harvey barely had time to see him like this; vulnerable. It pushed a steel, cold dagger right into his heart. Mike was… Still just a kid. Harvey was still wholly convinced that this was his fault. He’d slipped up, let Mike get overwhelmed and bitten. Turned his back when he should have just kept his focus on the one thing that mattered most to him.  
          How many ways could someone fuck up in a world so fucked up. Harvey had lost count. He likes to think that if he hadn’t signed Mike on as his associate, he might be safe. That if he hadn’t pulled Mike out of the city at the first mention of infection on the news, Mike might have been better off. He’d lost Donna, he’d watched Rahim get torn to pieces. Didn’t even know what happened to Jessica. It wouldn’t surprise him if she got caught up in the Nuking of New York.  
          That was the last news he’d heard about his beloved city; that it had been completely levelled. Shortly after that, all communications just seemed to… switch off. Maybe nobody cared enough to broadcast anymore, or maybe they were all consumed by the sick. Harvey pinched the bridge of his nose. It had been months since the lights went out. Who knew if they’d ever get turned on again.  
          “Hey, you’re Harvey, right?” Someone from behind him spoke, voice soft as lamb’s wool, and just as warm, “I know you’re worried about your friend, but he’s going to be fine,” She placed a small glass of water by Harvey’s side, and he hadn’t realised how thirsty he was until he saw it, “Mason once saved my father’s life by amputating his leg.”  
          “Huh,” Harvey humphed, and the woman gave Margot the all-clear to take a break for a while, “Then where is he?”  
          “He---” The woman paused long enough for Harvey to actually look up from Mike to her; her hesitation was written all over her face, “He’s no longer with us,” She rubbed her arm, eyes on the floor. They darted up as she added, “But not because of the leg.” She gave Harvey a smile full of hope.  
          “Sorry,” He said, rubbing his temples, “I didn’t mean to be such an asshole. Margot has the type of presence that tends to put people on edge.”  
          She looked towards the door. Though she couldn’t see the younger woman, she still smiled, “Yeah, Margot has the habit of doing that,” She eased herself into Margot’s spot, “And don’t worry about it. It’s nothing compared to what some people have said to me. Let’s focus on you for now. Mason wants to know things about you and your friend, just to be safe for the group, alright?” She cocked her head and gave Harvey a smile that made him forget how the world had gone to hell in a handbasket, even if it was just for a moment. “So, uhhhhh, what did you do for a living?”  
          What people did for a living had shifted significantly. Some killed, others ran. Everyone just tried to keep on living, just for another day, as if another day would be enough. Like any of it would ever be enough, as if death walking didn’t loom around every other corner.  
          Harvey realised he wasn’t talking, “... Lawyer,” He said eventually. Lawyers were the first types of people someone would hope to die in the event of an apocalypse. Cockroaches were always hard to kill, of course.  
          “And,” She cleared her throat, head dipping to nod at Mike, “He’s your…..?”  
          “He was my associate. My little brother. My responsibility. But now…” Harvey brought his hand down to gently clasp Mike’s. He was so warm. A warm beacon in this endless storm of life.  
          “He is my everything.”


End file.
